Things Better Left Unsaid
by That guy in the crowd
Summary: Awaiting summery from my friend but I know this is all from their own mind.


Ok so for all of you who want me to continue my other story I will look into getting a friend to do that for me if they want to do it then you might get updates on All the strange things happen to Harry but until then I will be posting the work my friend is doing on my account because they don't have one and I offered to let them use mine. This is there first story and I think it is in a universe they created so I hope you enjoy this story by my friend let me know if you want more and I might put a fire under their butt (metaphorically of course) to get more chapters out but do not expect them to come fast or be very long i think this is going to be the standard lengthish.

* * *

The Things Better Left Unsaid

Vladimir lay in the access tunnels bleeding out, but for some reason his body would let him die. As he waits to die the looks at the faces of the corrupt cops he had shot down to give the man in the mask a head start of them. He didn't wish to live; his brother Anatoly was dead and he wished to join him but still something pulled at the back of his mind telling him he couldn't die not yet. He racked his brain trying to find the reason he felt he needed to live. Vladimir did realize how out of it he was the only thing that had him notice the movement at the end of the tunnel or at least what he thought was the end. Vladimir locked his eyes as best he could on the movement as it went up and down. His eyes widened as he remembered the address he had spent hours remembering and reciting to himself to remember where he had told him to stay put until further notice. The notice never came and with him getting jumpy and restless from not leaving the rooms of the apartment he was left in Vladimir knew who it was but was in denial that he was there and had found him. Like his brother Vladimir would do anything for the boy he so desperately had protected from his life and Fisk's plans for Hell's Kitchen. Forgetting why he was on the ground Vladimir pushed his back away from the wall just to remember the bullet wound in his side from the pain. He lost sight of the moment coming from his right as he screamed, and he felt like there were now 2 different sounds coming towards him. 1 was in front of him and the other coming from the right. He knew 1 of them but had no clue who or what was in front of him, and wasn't given anymore time to figure it out. The boy was clawing at the ground to stop himself from sliding down the tunnel. Vladimir's head lolled forward and only could see his bulletproof vest slowly turning a dark red. His sight was starting to blur when he remembered the second set of footsteps that were getting closer to him and the boy. Vladimir thinking it was more of Fisk's men he instinctively put himself in between the boy and the approaching footsteps. The boy thinking it was Vladimir's way of telling him that the pain was in his abdomen. He placed his hand on his shoulder and the other under the bulletproof vest to try and stop the bleeding. The boy still hasn't noticed the approaching footsteps coming from behind him. The boy more commonly known as Kid. He had highed sense due his animalist traits and abilities. Along with being able to control lighting and electrical current in everything even people; Kid could change into different animals. Most of the time it was a wolf, but there had been times when he looked like something different entirely. Even though Kid had all these tricks up his sleeves he didn't realize the man running towards himself and Vladimir.

Matt had thought that leaving Vladimir behind would mean he would died, but the faint heartbeat behind him was making in hard to keep moving. Matt only turned around when he noticed the second heartbeat that was running down the tunnels towards Vladimir's failing one. Matt turned on a dime and started sprinting down the tunnel back to the man he had left. He stopped just short of the door to the tunnel trying to make out the scene before him. There were 2 heartbeats there. 1 was strong and a bit fast. The other was slow and weakening by the second. Matt couldn't take it anymore. He went through the door and kneeled next to the fallen figure he knew to be Vladimir. He instantly held his hand on the side of the russian; even if Vladimir was going to die down here he wasn't going to leave him. The boy on Vladimir's right hadn't moved since Matt had came. He knew the stories of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen from the news and what Vladimir and Anatoly had told him, and he was told the the man in the black mask was evil and heartless; a true Devil. But the man before him was who was holding Vladimir as if he was a child seemed to care for his wellbeing. Kid was snapped out of his thoughts when Vladimir let out a loud pained moan. The man in the mask pulled him in closer. When he was sure that Vladimir wouldn't do that again at least for a little while he turned his head towards the boy, and asked him if he would follow him to a safe place. The boy could only let out a little okay before the man in the mask picked up Vladimir and went through the door he came from. The boy followed still in his 4-legged stance. The man in the mask was jogging down 1 of the millions of tunnels with Kid trailing him. It was a while before they stopped and went up a ladder into a warehouse. The man with the mask lied Vladimir's body against a crate and checked his pulse. He put his hand on the bullet wound and sighed. Matt turned his head to the boy looking on at the scene knowing that he must care for Vladimir if he was in the tunnels and taking care as best he could. Matt's sense of smell was overwhelmed by the copper smell of blood coming from Vladimir's abdomen; he knew he had to stop the bleeding but he didn't have anything to stop it with unless he took his mask off, but he had no choice. He raised his head to the boy and asked him that if he could his mask off and show the boy his face that he wouldn't tell anyone who he was. The child agreed now more in control of the way he sounded, but Matt could still hear his heart racing. Matt nodded and reached for the knot at the back of his mask. He untied the knot and wrapped the cloth around Vladimir's abdomen and picked him up again. The boy was not at his side as they jogged to the doorway. Matt asked the boy what his name was and what street they were on and the street that it intercepted with. The boy answered the last 2 but didn't say his name. Matt wondered why he avoided saying his names but decided it wasn't important at the time. Matt walked out onto the sidewalk and asked the boy to follow. He could feel Vladimir's heartbeat getting weaker as they went down the street towards Matt's apartment. Matt opened the door to his apartment and immediately lied Vladimir onto the couch while asking the boy to use the phone that he was passing the boy, and call the only number on it. The boy was surprised to hear a woman's voice on the other side of the phone. The boy looked of a the man in the mask that was kneeling next to the couch that the boy knew must be uncomfortable, and the only person that he trusted for 2,572 miles. The next few seconds were filled with of the boy talking to the woman and hearing her soothing voice, metal clanging, and people frantically talking of the other side of the phone. The woman got to the point when she said she was coming of to take care of Vladimir herself, and hung up. The boy looked over to the man in the mask who was now actually sitting on the couch with Vladimir's head on his lap and holding him like a child. Kid didn't realize he was staring wide-eyed at the 2 of them until the man in the mask asked him why he was staring and what did Claire say what to do. Kid eyes narrowed at the fact that the man didn't think that the woman was coming over to the apartment. "If you are wondering what I'm doing I'm trying to slow the bleeding from his head. Okay? Damn, someone is tense." Kid's natural sarcasm was seeping in, but he was covering the fact that he didn't see the cut on Vladimir's head."Judging that you were down in the tunnels just to be there for him; I doubt you want him to die, or you would have killed him before I got there." Matt said with enough spite in it the Kid was silenced." She said she was coming over to do it herself. She said in the meantime try as best you can to stop or at least slow it down." Kid spoke in a subdued tone."Thank u. And I'm sorry I snapped at u; I just really need him to live." Matt said looking in the direction of the boy." you are blind, Da?" Matt's head shot up in surprise at the sudden statement."Uhh… How did u… Why do you think I'm blind, and I guess I was right about you being Russia. I see the the electric currents running through people, and the current in your optic nerve isn't firing at all. So, either you're blind or I'm losing my touch, and I know that isn't it due to the fact that I can see all ur other nerves firing correctly. Not to mention Vladimir's and my own nerves are firing correctly. So, you are blind. Don't worry I won't tell him. Besides it would kill him to know that he was constantly beaten by a blind man. ur kinda like a ninja; a blind ninja it's cool." Matt looked at the boy in disbelief. When most people found out that he was blind they tended to treat him like he was fragile like glass. It was nice to heard that someone who didn't sound like he was going to treat him any differently than anyone else. Vladimir's bloody coughing snapped him back to the real world. His worry for the man came back instantly, and for the first time the boy that he still didn't know the name of was showing concern for Vladimir. The 3 of them sat in silence until Matt could hear Claire getting out of the taxi, and walk up the stairs. Matt was surprised to sense the boy move to look at the door when Claire got the floor, and opened the door right before her hand even hit the door. Matt couldn't tell if the look of shock of the fact the door was opened before she had knocked or at the person that opened the door. She walked over to the couch still looking at the boy, and only looked at Vladimir when the boy kneeled next to him. She snapped back to reality and started to fumble with the bulletproof vest, and was startled again when the boy loosened the straps of the vest, and took off the vest. The boy tossed the vest on to the floor and turned his head to see Matt and Claire staring at him. "What? So what I know how to get a bulletproof vest off. What did you think he was going to teach me; how to shave? I'm only 14, and I like my stubble." His voice changed to a defensive tone like he was asked this before. Claire respond before Matt could. "I don't know him" as she pointed to Matt" but I'm not judging u. The fact that you know how to get one off means you can get one on, and that means he taught you to be safe when you were in danger, and I'm guessing you can tell when you are in danger; right?" Claire was desperately trying cover her shock at the boy in general being there.

After Claire finished patching up Vladimir she turned her attention to Matt, and said that she would need to do the stitches in the bathroom so she could be near a sink. Matt knew that she was just making an excuse to talk to him without the boy around, but Matt had a feeling the the boy knew what she was doing. The instant Claire closed the door to the bathroom she whispered to Matt the question he knew was coming."How could you bring a little boy into this mess. He was there when I came back for Vladimir. What did you want me to do; leave him in the sewers?" Claire was silent for a little while, and Matt thought that she was trying to come up with an argument that what conter leaving a young boy in the sewers alone." What's his name?" Claire said with a level tone. "I don't know. I ask him but he didn't tell me. He definitely has practice with deflecting questions, and he found out I was blind." Claire cut him off before he could finish."You told him you're blind? He might tell Vladimir, and you wouldn't know to look out for that. Claire I didn't tell him. I think he has… powers. Unnatural powers. He said that he could see that my optic nerve wasn't working, and that meant I was blind. How would a child so young know that. Didn't he say that he was only 14? Yeah, but judging from the fact that he hasn't left Vladimir's side I don't think he has been around a lot of kids his age. Huh, I wouldn't have guessed that Vladimir would make a child study science and not how to fire guns or something like that. Well, you're all patched up and Vladimir will be fine as long as he doesn't move around to much. Thank you Claire I know you wouldn't want to help Vladimir, but thank you for doing it anyway." Claire just sighed, and walked out of the bathroom."u know I can hear better than the normal person, so that door didn't do much just muffled it a little. And to answer ur question Vlad didn't want me to study that much he wanted me to have a normal childhood, but I just have a knack of science and I think it's fun. Also, can you stop calling me child? My name is Kid and the fact that u're so close but still not saying it is driving me insane. To answer the question you 2 haven't asked yet he is my 12th cousin, but we are really close and most people when they don't know who he is, and see us together think he's my dad." Claire and Matt stand speechless hearts racing." And like I said to Matt I'm not going to tell Vlad anything I find out about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Claire just started walking to the door and right before she opened it to leave Kid said thank you to her for help Vladimir.

After Claire left Kid didn't talk to Matt, but he was talking to himself and Vladimir. Matt could only tell that he was talking not what he was talking about. Sometimes he could hear the name Vlad, but not much more. Matt came to the doorway of his room which he was using like a safe house because he felt uncomfortable with the 2 Russians in the other room. Plus, Kid sorta scared him. It made Matt wonder if that was how he made other people feel when he used his heightened senses, but the fact that he was hiding in his bedroom made him feel childish, so he was slowly creeping to the door. The boy's head turned towards the doorway where Matt was hiding, but not all the way. Matt sensed the movement, but didn't feel the stare that he usually did when someone looked at him. Something wasn't right with the fact that Kid was reacting to things the same way Matt does now, but in the tunnels, and when Claire was here like anyone else. Matt had to know why this was happening; did he really find someone else that was blind like him, but could act like he wasn't, or could he see and was faking at being blind; either way Matt needed to know. Matt gathered all his courage and walked into the main room. Kid head tilted up a little just enough so Matt could sense it. Matt was losing confidence as he walked closer to the two Russians. Kid repositioned himself so he was sitting on the floor with the couch as a backrest, and Matt took this as a way of saying that he would talk to him if he wanted to. Matt sat in the armchair that faced the couch, and took in a deep breath; he had never asked someone that he didn't really know at all if they had a disability before. "Are you blind like me?" Matt rushed the words out of his mouth as fast as he could before he lost all his courage to say it in the first place. "I'm gonna guess you asked me if I was blind too? Huh." Matt nodded and let out a little yeah. "It's hard to explain, but I'll try." Matt's head shot up feeling triumphant." I was born half blind, and my sight comes and goes. Half the time I have 20/20 vision and others I can't see at all. No one has any idea why my sight changes, but it's like a good friend. Always there when I need it. Like when I'm in a tunnel, and the only person who still gives a shit about me for hundreds of miles and is still living is bleeding out, and dying it comes into it's full effect." Matt looked in the direction of Kid and envied and at the same time pitted he. To have something that was the best it could be at sometimes and not there at all others. Kid opening up like this to him gave him the confidence to ask if he could see now. Kid sighed and said "no, after using it at the way I did it's gone for a while, but it will come back late tomorrow, or in the morning the next day. I know how to get around without my sight, and I saw your apartment before my sight was gone, so I won't be stumbling around and break everything." Matt smiled a little at the boy across from and said "I never said I was worried about you breaking my stuff." Kid looked at him and then looked at Vladimir whose blood was starting to make him smell, and Kid's heightened scenes were being killed by overwhelming smell of copper was starting to get to be unbearable. Kid turned to Matt "u know he's not a bad person right." Matt's smile fell straight off of his face his face. "Before you say anything hear me out." Kid's accent was starting to come back into his voice, and Matt concluded that the accent only comes to his voice when he was asking someone for help or something invasive. "I know what he's done to people, and what he did for a job. I know he is the head of the Russian mob, but he was doing it for me. People didn't mess with him, and didn't investigate the ones that are close to him or his brother." The 2 of them sat in silence for a little while until finally Matt asked if the smell of blood was making it hard to breath, and Kid gratefully got up and walked of to the other side of the room, but he was still looking in Vladimir's direction."So, you said that you could see electricity, so does that go aways like ur other sight or is it still there? I can still see all the electric currents everywhere so I guess you could say that I could see, but not the way most people see. I also use the heat people produce, air shifts, and smell, so the smell of blood that is coming off of Vlad is killing me." Matt laughed a little for no real reason; the fact there was finally someone else like him. For some reason Matt didn't understand he put his arm around Kid's shoulder, and he was comforted the Kid leaned in, and put his arm around Matt's waist.

It had been 3 days since Matt had brought Vladimir and Kid into his apartment and he was loving it. The only thing that wasn't perfect was the fact that Vladimir was still coming and going out of consciousness, but from the stories Kid had told him about Vlad made him think that sometimes that he was a good person. If Matt had never heard of Vladimir before, and in the same position he would probably think that he was a good person, and never hurt anyone. Matt would come back to the apartment with music softly playing and Kid sitting on the windowsill with his phone at max volume and plugged into the wall charging. Matt had memorized the songs One Day, Live Like a Warrior by Matisyahu and several different songs that didn't have words, but were still interesting to listen to when Kid wasn't talking. Kid's sight had come back to it's full extent, and the only thing that he could do was to look out the window, and watch the people passing for fun. It was a relief when Vladimir finally woke up and didn't fall instantly back to sleep, and Matt could tell that the relief was so much more apristated by Kid than he did. Vladimir looked around and Matt remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask, and he ran to his room before Vladimir could see his face. When he came back to the room Vladimir was looking over at him probably do to the fact that made slipped on the carpet, and fell on his ass before he got into his room. Kid was looking at him the same way, but with a slow headshake and a smile from the kitchen. Kid came around the corner with a bowl of water and a towel. Kid sat on the floor deciding that the dried blood needed to taken care of. He also wanted to block Vladimir's view of Matt. Kid took care of all the blood that wasn't anywhere near the hem of Vlad's jeans. Vladimir smiled at him and put his head on KId's head and started to speak in hushed Russian to him. Kid knowing that speaking in English it would freak Vlad out so he spoke in russian and decided to tell Matt would they were saying later. Kid could tell that Vladimir's heart rate was still fast, but slowed a little when Kid humored him for talking in russian. Vladimir knew if the pain from the gun shoot in his side didn't hurt as much as it should if he'd just gotten it, so that means he's been out for a couple of days, and knowing Kid he befriended the man in the mask. Matt heard Vladimir say something in russian that sound like the way a parent tells a child 'give me a minute' than Vladimir started to doze off he was still away, but he wasn't really there. Matt walked of to Kid who was standing in the kitchen cleaning the bowl and towel that were now covered in blood. Matt whispered to Kid to make sure he didn't wake Vladimir." What did he ask u. The things you would expect for a man who was shot, knew he was unconscious for a few days and woke up in a strange place with the only person that they knew would be there for him no matter what might ask." Kid had made it his mission to make Matt see that Vladimir wasn't the worse person in the world." He just asked where we were, was I okay, what happened, and why you were here. That simple. That's not the most simple thing to understand you know." Matt said starting to go back to it's normal volume."Keep your voice down; you're gonna wake him up. Ok, ok." Matt said hushing his voice. Matt put his hand on Kid's head and shock it through his hair making all the spikes pointing in all different ways. Due to the fact that Kid didn't leave the apartment, Matt had no way to know what to get for him, and the only person who knew what to buy was Vladimir. Due to the lack hair produce Kid's hair lost it's color and wouldn't stay up the same way it usually did. Kid walked over to Vladimir on the couch and just sat on the floor using the coffee table as a backrest. He just sat there at watch Vladimir sleep. Matt knew Kid's head would bend back when he fell asleep, and would eventually would push the table away and would end up sleeping on the floor. Matt had gotten a rug to put under the table so when Kid did end up on the floor it wasn't to hard. Kid spent most of his time on the carpet there, so he was always close to Vladimir. Matt had never worried about having Kid in his room it didn't matter the only reason that he didn't like people in his room was his suit and since Kid already knew here was the vigilante where wasn't any reason not to let him into the room. Kid was the only person in the world that knew both sides of Matt's life, and he judged him much less than most other people. Matt decided to ask him about that twice, and realized that Kid fell asleep both times, so Matt never got an answer. In fact Matt never got an answer from Kid unless Kid wanted to answer. He was a master at deflecting questions. Matt walked over to Kid and sat down next to him. "Here you ever had any other nicknames than Kid?" Kid looked at Matt."How do you know I wasn't named Kid at birth, or that I changed it? U don't seem to be a person who would be ashamed of a name, and I don't think people name their baby Kid; therefore Kid would be a nickname. My ability to give long explanations for things is rubbing off on u. Huh? Yeah, it really is. Some people would call me Kid, Nova, Alpha, Wolf, and Kido. That last one isn't to creative. Vlad gave it to me when drunk. So not much I could do about that now could I? No, no you could not. U've called me all of mine so may much there." Matt and Kid sat there for about a minute before Vladimir started talking." Kid it's been a long time since I you without your hair dyed. I don't have anything to dye it with. It's getting hard to keep it up right too." Vladimir gave him a little smile and rested his head on the pillow, and was straining to stay awake. Kid looked at him and could only sigh and be impressed with the fact that the man was shot and they didn't have painkillers to help, but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep as long as he knew Kid wasn't safe, so Kid the only thing that he knew to do when Vlad was like this, and that was to rest his head on his lap. Vladimir moved his head a little and Kid could feel his musles losen up when he knew that if anything happened he would know where Kid was and that had always given Vlad peace of mind. He fell asleep quickly and Kid followed soon after. Matt decided that he would leave the 2 russians to sleep. Matt walked to his room and fell asleep to their heartbeats something about their heartbeats fell in time with each other, and something about it was calming.

When Matt woke up hearing muffled groans from the other room and got up to see what was making the noise. It turned out to be Vladimir who was actually was covering his mouth. Matt couldn't tell if this was to keep Kid from hearing him, or Matt himself. Vladimir still hadn't spoken to Matt at all, and he didn't really say that much to Kid when they did talk. Matt walked over to him, and Vladimir instantly tried to get away to get away from the man in the mask, but the bullet wound wasn't letting him. Matt quickly realize this after Vladimir let out a pained groan that woke Kid. Kid wanting Vlad and Matt to get a long didn't make any moves and acted as if he were still asleep. Matt didn't appreciate that and rolled his eyes making him realize that his mask had come off when he was sleeping and could now feel Vladimir's stare on his face, but he keep coming back to his eyes. Matt was frozen kneeling next to the couch. Vladimir pulled himself up into a seated position and looked more carefully at the man's eyes. Vladimir just sighed and said" so, that is why Kid seems so comfortable here and around u. U are fully blind, Kid is half blind, and I'm not blind at all; poetic in a way. Yeah, I guess so. Ur not wondering how I fight? I have been taking care for 10 years, and due to the fact that he would lose his sight with no warning made so he needed help a lot. When he was young and once he learned how to do things on his own when it happened, and he would tell me everything. What happened to me?" Matt was taken aback by the question. Kid had said that Vladimir asked him when ask him when he first woke up, but Kid never said that he answered all of them, or Vladimir didn't remember." Well, I'm going to guess that you know you were shot. Other than that you only have some bad burns, but otherwise ur fine. So, that is the pain in my side. Funny, I thought that was u. Oh wait ur the pain in my ass not my side." Matt sighed and noticed the smell of blood was coming back into the air, and Matt instinctively put his hand on the other man's side where he was shot, and found that all of the stitches had been pull. Vladimir looked down at the other man's hand and just asked "when did that happened?" Matt told the russian to keep his hand on it to slow the bleeding while he got the first aid kit. When Matt came back Vladimir was having trouble holding the wound, and his eyes were getting weak, and Matt could tell Vladimir was losing consciousness, but still didn't let himself pass out. Matt finished patching him up Vladimir was still awake, but he wasn't really there. He had completely zoned out. Matt decided that the russian smelled bad enough that he needed to be cleaned. He pick up the russain and Kid finally was interested in what Matt was doing. "What are you doing? He smells terrible, and I can't take it any more. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to go shower with Vladimir… With boxers on. Good to know. Ohh, how I wish I had a bathtub. I would bet Vlad would too." Matt walked into the bathroom and set Vladimir against the wall of the shower and took the shirt off his shoulders and was happy that Vladimir liked to wear button up shirts that were easy to take off. Matt didn't really want to undo the russian's pants so he opted not to. Matt turned on the water and luck for him since most of the blood was fresh it came off without Matt having to go any thing. Sadly Matt knew Vladimir still had dried blood around his waist, and his pants seemed covered. Matt didn't know why he looked away when he took Vladimir's pants off, but not doing so seemed like it was an unnecessary undignifying thing to take someone who could protect themselves from it; to take his pants off of him was unsettling to Matt. He finished cleaning off Vladimir and had to towel him off and set him on Matt's bed; then Matt realized Vladimir didn't have any other clothes and went to get a pair of sweatpants for him, and when he came Vladimir was more or less wake and talkative. Matt was happy that Vladimir could put on his own pants. Vladimir put on the pants on and decided to see if the man that was keeping Kid out of trouble, and out of social services, so the man can't be the worst person in the world, so he should at least give him a chance now, or Kid would make him do it later, so he was going to get it over with now." Has Kid gotten into any trouble? No, he's been fine, and really leaves your side. Makes sense; his hair lost it's color, and it not standing up like it usually does." Matt had wondered what Kid's hair looked like ever since he woke up 1 day to Kid in the bathroom with his hands in his hair, and was in there for a good 30 minutes. "Why don't I smell anymore?" Vladimir said puzzled. Matt didn't think of what Vladimir would think of the 2 of them in the shower together, and was happy that Kid popped his head into the room before he had to answer; and then that feeling turned into embarrassment when Kid asked are cleaning him, or what. Matt could tell that Vladimir's eyes went wide as Matt's face turned red. Matt was happy when Vladimir said that he didn't need the answer to his last question. Eager to break the silence Vladimir asked what happened the nights of the bombs. Matt was happy to change the subject. Matt and Kid told him the story of that night and how they met. "Well, that is the best way you have ever met someone. U know like when we met, and how you broke my nose and knocked Anatoly out? That was an accident, you know that. Besides I was freaked out already and you scared me. So, what are we going to do now? Well I'm going to take down Fisk. U 2 can decide what you want to do, but you can stay as long as you like. Thanks. No problem." With that Matt left the room, and he started to hear Russian coming from the bedroom. Matt yelled at the 2 in the bedroom that he was going to go get thai food and would be back soon. He was thinking he would give them time to decide what they were going to do without him around. When Matt came back to the apartment Kid was hanging from the ceiling where he spent most of his time when he wasn't on the rug next to Vladimir, and Matt could hear the calm breathing pattern of a sleeping Vladimir.." With that Matt left the room, and started to hear Russin behind him. Matt decided that he was in the mood for thai food so he yelled back to the 2 of them that he would be back soon and just left.


End file.
